Shut Up N' Dance
thumb|270pxShut Up N' Dance werd gezongen door de cast in de aflevering April Fools' Blank. Ze zingen het voor Tori's buurman M. Drysdale Die op bezoek komt omdat hij hulp nodig heeft nadat zijn vrouw zegt dat hij teveel praat en nooit danst. Op de soundtrack zingt Victoria dit lied solo. Songtekst INGEKORTE VERSIE Tori: ' It's nine on the dot And we just talk and we talk And I just want it to stop '''Tori, Jade, Cat: ' 'Cuz aren't we here for the music?thumb|300px 'Jade: ' And if you dare Just get up out of your chair 'Cuz this ain't going nowhere 'Tori, Jade, Cat: ' We've gotta move or we lose itthumb|370px|Trina zingt voor de eerste keer en ze zingt goed. 'Trina: ' All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go (so) So we can get this record to break (break) 'Tori: ' Why we wasting time? (time) 'Robbie: ' We never can rewind (wind) All I'm really trying to say 'Tori: ' Is shut up and dance 'Allemaal: ' Show me what you got 'Tori: ' Just shut up and dance 'Cat, Tori: ' Are you in or not? 'Tori: ' You're moving your mouth 'Allemaal: ' Baby don't speak 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance 'Allemaal: ' If you're into me 'Cat: ' 'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor Don't stop now's your chance 'Allemaal: ' Shut up and 'Jade: ' Dance til we drop 'Tori, Jade, Cat: ''Cuz I'm sick of the space in between You and me light it up Til we're making a scene Quit the talk Let it rock If you know what I mean 'Tori: ' Is shut up and dance 'Allemaal: ' Show me what you got 'Tori: ' Just shut up and dance 'Tori, Cat: ' Are you in or not? 'Tori: ' You're moving your mouth 'Allemaal: ' Baby don't speak 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance 'Allemaal: ' If you're into me 'Tori, Cat: ' 'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor Don't stop now's your chance 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah 'Allemaal: ' Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah Put up your hands, hands, hands yeah Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah Shut up and dance! '''VICTORIOUS 2.0 VERSIE: This version was only sung by Victoria Justice and an extra verse was added. Eerste Couplet: It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk and I just wanted to stop cause aren't we here for the music? and if you dare, just get up out of your chair cause we aint going no where we've gotta move or you lose it. Brug All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go so we can get this record to break what we waste to top (top) we never can rewind all I'm really trying to say Refrein Is shut up and dance show me what you got shut up and dance are you in or not your moving your mouth, baby don't speak so shut up and dance if you're into me Cuz I can wait no more, to get off the floor don't stop now is your chance Shut up and dance (dance) 2de couplet (toegevoegde couplet) The heat of the night and we can do what we like so don't you put up a fight cuz I'll be driving you crazy what would you do, if I get up next to you you like the way that I move I'm not your girl, but I could be Refrein All I wanna know (know) is when we're letting go so we can get this record to break (break) what we waste to top (top we never can rewind all I'm really trying to say Is shut up n dance show me what you got shut up and dance are you in or not you're moving your mouth baby don't speak so shut up and dance if you're into me Cuz I wait no more to get off the floor don't stop now's our chance Shut up and dance, dance, dance yea Shut up and dance, dance, dance, yea Couplet 3: Shut up and dance till we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between You and me, lying up, till we're making a scene Quit the talk, let it rock if you know what I mean. Refrein: Shut up n dance show me what you got Shut up n dance are you in or not Your moving your mouth baby don't speak Shut up and dance if you're into me. Cuz I can wait no more to get off the floor Don't stop now's our chance Shut up n dance, dance, dance yea Put up your hands, hands,hands yea Shut up and dance, dance, dance yea Shut up and dance! Trivia *Victoria Justice zingt de volledige versie in haar eentje op de soundtrack Victorious 2.0. De rest van de cast is eruit geknipt en er is een extra couplet toegevoegd. *Dit is het eerste lied dat door alle hoofdpersonen wordt gezongen inclusief Trina en Rex (in de aflevering versie). *Dit is de eerste keer dat Trina goed zingt. Normaal gesproken is ze een slechte zangeres. Video thumb|left|300px Categorie:Liedjes